


At Last I See the Light

by Madashatters



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: Tony Stark isn’t a stranger to the concept of death, he’s a futurist, he’s aware that everyone will die and that there is nothing anyone can do towards their own demise.---Or the one where no one could have seen this happening.





	At Last I See the Light

Tony Stark isn’t a stranger to the concept of death, he’s a futurist, he’s aware that everyone will die and that there is nothing anyone can do towards their own demise. Hell, he’s almost died handfuls of times, he knows he won’t live forever. But when he thought of how he would die, he imagined dying in a blaze of glory, dying to save his team or protecting the people he loved. Not because of someone’s desperation, certainly not while Steve was there. But that’s the thing about death, we don’t control it.Tony had forgotten about that variable.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

They were going to dinner, their anniversary dinner because Tony finally remembered an important date (with help from Jarvis but that doesn’t matter). Everything was going amazingly, Steve still wanted to be with him, somehow, Tony was allowed to pay the bill. They ate and laughed and they were in love and happy. It was everything Tony thought he would never have. When all the food was eaten and the conversation had died down to them just staring at each other happily, Steve asked if they could walk back to the tower, stating that “It wasn’t that far of a walk Tony,” and “I just want to be with you.” And how could Tony argue with that. So they walked.

 

 

 

They were being stupid, playfully pushing each other and smiling like idiots. It was only right that something terrible happened to steal it all away. Tony figured, if something were to happen, it would be a monster attacking time square. Or alien invasion number 29. Instead, it was a simple thief. With a knife. And a hand around Tony’s neck. It took them both by surprise really.

 

 

 

“You don’t want to do this, kid. Think about what you’re doing.” Tony smiled at Steve. Always the captain.

 

 

 

“You don’t know anything about me, old man.” The hand holding the knife shook against Tony’s neck.

 

 

 

“You’re desperate,” The hand tightened, Steve was looking for a point of access, Tony could tell. There was nothing Tony could do, he was sure that if he touched the kid it’d result in getting stabbed, 93 % sure actually. He can’t move his head, the knife was too close to his neck. Any force from a kick would press the knife into his skin. But he wasn’t worried, he could talk to this kid. It wasn’t his first robbery.

 

 

 

“Listen, let me help you. I got plenty of money to spare, there’s no need for violence.”

 

 

 

“Look who’s talking.” The hand had grown steady, Steve was becoming frantic. He couldn’t find an open window. Tony wasn’t worried though, Steve would be there for him. He wondered if he’d be there through sickness and health. Not the time. Later. “You’ve ruined thousands of lives, I-I’d be doing everyone a favor.” Maybe this wasn’t a robbery.

 

 

 

“Son, think, you are against two Avengers here. You’re not going to win.” Steve was using his Captain America voice. He really didn’t know what to do. Tony met Steve’s frantic eyes, eyes that were pleading with him. He smiled, everything was going to be alright, eventually. He knew how this was going to pan out.

 

 

 

“You’re right. I won’t win.” Steve looked almost hopeful but the knife still stood strong. Tony hoped Steve knew how much he loved him. “But I can at least take one of you down before I lose.” The kid’s hand dropped, the knife found a home in Tony’s abdomen. He fell, curling into himself on the sidewalk. The kid ran. Tony knew pain, just like death it was a common occurrence in his life. There is no death without pain after all. The knife hit something important, he couldn’t think about what exactly, his mind too clouded. He could only feel the blood staining his suitPep’s gonna kill me and pooling underneath him. He screamed as the knife was pulled out of him, a firm pressure replacing it. Steve was yelling on the phone, crying desperately. That wasn’t right, Steve wasn’t supposed to be sad, ever. Tony opened his eyes, he didn’t remember closing them, and lifted his hand to cup Steve’s face. He didn’t remember when Steve started to kneel on the sidewalk with him or when he was moved onto his back. Steve got off the phone, leaning into Tony’s touch while still putting pressure on his stomach.

 

 

 

“They’re coming Tony, don’t worry everything’s gonna be okay.” His eyes were overflowing with tears, Tony wondered how he could still be so gorgeous. He wiped at Steve’s cheek, wanting to stop the tears, but they were only replaced by a red line. Tony’s eyes widened as he stared at the bloody handprint now on the side of Steve’s face. Yet he still looked beautiful. Tony dropped his hand, laying his head back on the ground.

 

 

 

“Don’ like hospitals.” He mumbled. Steve chuckled wetly.

 

 

 

“I know baby, I know. But just do this for me yeah? Just this once. Can you do that?” The pressure increased, it was hard to keep his eyes open. “Tony, Tony! Baby, keep your eyes open c’mon. Lemme see those pretty brown eyes, please Tony, please.” Sirens could be heard coming towards them. Tony smiled, tiredly. “They’re coming, baby. You’re doing so great shellhead, it’s going to be okay.”

 

 

 

Tony lifted his head and placed his hand on Steve’s arm to get his attention. When Steve’s eyes met his, he smiled the way he always did when he realized Steve was his. “I love you, so much.”

 

 

 

Steve nodded, “I know, Tones. I love you too, more than anything. You’re going to make it through this, I promise.”

 

Tony hummed. Steve kept his promises. Everything would be okay. He laid his head on the sidewalk, his hand still on Steve’s arm. He closed his eyes, the sounds of Steve’s voice and sirens blanketing him. He couldn’t feel the pressure, or the pain, or the blood. He was floating. His hand fell off Steve’s arm.

 

 

 

\-------

 

 

 

“Family of Tony Stark?” The doctor’s voice carried throughout the waiting room, causing ten people to sit up from their seats. Each with a different look of worry and expectancy. They had been waiting for three days. Through surgeries, close calls, and possible comas, they had all taken turns waiting, Steve hadn’t moved since they arrived. Together, they walked towards the doctor. Steve couldn’t find it in himself to talk, choked by his worry.

 

 

 

Coulson cleared his voice, “That’s us.” The doctor looked at them, a question in his eyes at the group in front of him. But he could see they cared, which made this that much harder.

 

 

 

“I-I’m so sorry,” Steve choked back a sob, Bucky tried to comfort him but Steve fought him. He had to get to Tony, he had to. “We did everything we could.”

 

 

 

Steve stumbled out of Bucky’s arms towards the Doctor, “No, he’s okay right? He supposed to be okay. I-I told him-”

 

 

 

The doctor laid a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “I am so sorry for your lost.” Steve felt his legs give out. Bucky caught him, falling with him. He could have been screaming, he wasn’t sure. Pepper was crying, hiding in Rhodey’s neck. Bruce left, a green tint to his face, Thor left to watch over him, the news not hitting him yet. Natasha sat down, her hair hiding her face, which left Coulson to deal with Clint’s outburst. Happy stood frozen, looking emptily in front of him.

 

 

 

“Stevie, I’m so sorry Stevie, this should have never happened.” Bucky rocked them, two grown men on the floor of the hospital waiting room, one falling apart and the other trying to keep him together.

 

 

 

“I promised him,” Steve’s hands were clenched in Bucky’s shirt. He looked up at him, unable to breathe, to think that Tony, his Tony, was actually gone. That the light of his entire world had been extinguished. “I promised him that everything would be okay.” He broke down, crying and screaming and wishing that this was all a dream. That this was a terrible nightmare and he’d wake up and Tony would be there and he’d be smiling and there’d be a ring on his finger and everything would be back to normal. Steve hid in Bucky’s chest and whimpered, “I had a ring, Buck, I had a ring.”

 

 

 

Bucky closed his eyes at the wave of hurt that attacked him. Steve was going to propose and now instead of seeing the love of his life at the altar, he’ll be seeing him in a casket. Bucky tried to breathe evenly, knowing Steve needed the guide. The team slowly came back to them, surrounding the two men, protecting them. One by one, they all sat down onto the hospital floor. Pepper placed a hand on Steve’s arm, barely concealing her sobs. Steve lifted himself off Bucky and dwarfed Pepper in a hug. They sobbed into each other’s shoulders. They sat there for hours, each shedding their own tears, each mourning in their own way, each wondering what life without Tony Stark will be like. But Steve knew, without Tony, there was no more light in his life. Only darkness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I wanted to angst but I angsted too hard. But hey, at least this one is betaed. Please forgive me for my sins. I hate myself for this. i'm sorry. Comments always welcome. Please don't hurt me.


End file.
